Nintendo Comics System
La serie Nintendo Cómics System, publicada por Valiant Cómics, hizo historietas de muchos personajes de Nintendo de diferentes series, entre ellos Mario, The Legend of Zelda y Captain N. Ofrecieron especiales páginas pequeñas, como "Ask Princess Toadstool" y anuncios falsos, como Koopa-Kola. A continuación se muestra una lista completa de títulos relacionados con Mario, entre ellos los cómics de Captain N que incluyen a Donkey Kong (un antagonista ocasional en la serie). Heavy Stock Lanzado en 1990. ''Super Mario Bros. ''Super Mario Bros. Special Edition #1 *The Legend *Mutiny on the Fungi *Dear Princess Toadstool *Koopa's Health and Beauty Tips *A Mouser in the Houser ''Super Mario Bros.'' #1 *The Legend *Piranha-Round Sue *Dear Princess Toadstool *Koopa's Believe It or Else! *Cloud Nine *Continue ''Super Mario Bros.'' #2 *Magic Carpet Madness *Dear Princess Toadstool *Mario Bros. Museum of Plumbing *The Kingdom Enquirer *Koopa's High School Yearbook ''Super Mario Bros.'' #3 *Bedtime for Drain-Head *Fryguy High Yearbook -- Activity Page! *Mario Bros. Museum of Plumbing *Love Flounders *Family Album "The Early Years" ''Super Mario Bros.'' #4 *Beauty and the Beach *Koopa-Kola *In the Swim! Fun and Sun Fashions *Get Koop-ed Up With the Nicest People *Fins and Roses *Koopatone ''Captain N: The Game Master'' ''Captain N: The Game Master'' No. 1 *Welcome to Videoland ''Captain N: The Game Master'' No. 3 *Video-Town ''Captain N: The Game Master'' No. 4 *Secrets of the Warp Zones ''Game Boy'' *Game Boy #1: In the Palm of Your Hand..., Parts I and II *Game Boy #2: It's a Small World After All, Parts I and II ''Nintendo Comics System'' Estos libros contienen los cómics de diferentes sistemas. ''Nintendo Comics System No. 1'' *The Legend *Just Deserts *Welcome to Videoland *The Fish That Should've Gotten Away *Public Service Announcement *The Mario Bros. Guide to Grooming Your Moustache *The Adventures of Dirk Drain-Head *You Again? ''Nintendo Comics System'' No. 2 *The Legend *Betrayal Most Proper *Welcome to Videoland Tapa blanda Lanzado en 1991. ''Super Mario Bros. ''Super Mario Bros. Febrero Nº 1 *The Legend *Piranha-Round Sue *Dear Princess Toadstool *Kitchen Kraziness *Cloud Burst ''Super Mario Bros.'' No. 4 de mayo *Love Flounders ''Adventures of Super Mario Bros. ''Adventures of Super Mario Bros. Febrero Nº 1 *It's Always Fair Weather *Family Album "The Early Years" *Welcome to Videoland ''Adventures of Super Mario Bros.'' Mayo Nº 4 *Bedtime for Drain-Head *Koopa-Kola ''Adventures of Super Mario Bros.'' Junio Nº 5 *Betrayal Most Proper *Weight Up ''Adventures of Super Mario Bros.'' Agosto Nº 7 *Elect Mario for Man of the Year ''Adventures of Super Mario Bros.'' Septiembre Nº 8 *The Buddy System ''Adventures of Super Mario Bros.'' Octubre Nº 9 *Bowser Knows Best *Secrets of the Warp Zones ''Nintendo Comics System Featuring... ''Nintendo Comics System featuring Super Mario Bros. Julio Nº 6 *The Kingdom Enquirer ''Nintendo Comics System featuring Super Mario Bros.'' Septiembre Nº 8 *Minor Defects ''Nintendo Comics System featuring Super Mario Bros.'' Octubre Nº 9 *The Doctor Is In... Over His Head *Koopa's Believe It or Else! *Mario Bros. Museum of Plumbing ''The Best of Super Mario Bros. *The Legend *Just Deserts *Piranha-Round Sue *Koopa's Believe It or Else! *Dear Princess Toadstool x2 *Magic Carpet Madness *The Adventures of Dirk Drain-Head *Throne Out *Mario Bros. Museum of Plumbing x2 *The Kingdom Enquirer *The Fish That Should've Gotten Away *Cloud Burst *Love Flounders *FryGuy High Yearbook - Activity Page! *Family Album "Summer Camp" (nuevo) *Duh Stoopid Bomb! (nuevo) *Kitchen Kraziness *Public Service Announcement *Beauty and the Beach *Koopa-Kola *Get Koop-ed Up With the Nicest People *Fins and Roses *In the Swim! Fun and Sun Fashions *Koopatone *Bedtime for Drain-Head *Koopa's High School Yearbook *Cloud Nine *Betrayal Most Proper *The Mario Bros. Guide to Grooming Your Moustache *The Buddy System *It's Always Fair Weather *Weight Up *Family Album "The Early Years" "Graphic Novel Format" ''The Super Mario Bros. in: "Mario's Special Powers" *The Legend *It's Always Fair Weather *Love Flounders *Family Album "The Early Years" *Family Album "Summer Camp" *Bedtime for Drain-Head *Tanooki Suits Me (nuevo, exclusivo) ''Super Mario in: "Tatanga Invades Earth"'' *In the Palm of Your Hand..., Parts I and II *It's a Small World After All, Parts I and II Enlaces externos *TRsRockin.com - Muchos números de la Nintendo Comics System han sido completamente escaneados y subidos aquí. Consultado el 28 de noviembre de 2010. Categoría:Series Categoría:Comics